With the rapid development of a power industry, the reliable operation of the grid is increasingly important, how to ensure the stability of the power is particularly important for the rapid maintenance of power equipment; however, for the existing maintenance, we often need to first determine the equipment to be maintained, and then determine which tools are needed to maintain the equipment, then the equipment to be maintained is opened to find the source of the fault, for which, we can replace or maintain a part, then we shall look for an accessory in a tool room, this delays the time, therefore, the existing maintenance mode has many drawbacks, furthermore, some power equipment requires special working environment without dust or with suitable humidity, which cannot be provided by the existing maintenance mode.
CN201310706664.5 discloses an electrical maintenance operation platform, comprising: a first hoop; a second hoop, the first hoop and the second hoop are provided on and under a telegraph post at regular intervals; a loading platform, one end of the loading platform is provided on the first loop; and a climbing device, a first end of the climbing device is connected on the second hoop, and a second end of the climbing device is connected to a second end of the loading platform, which is distant from the telegraph post. Regardless of whether the telegraph post is slippery in the rain day, an electrical maintenance platform can stably support the urgent maintenance staff standing on the loading platform, therefore, the urgent maintenance staff can smoothly climb the post in a raining day and timely carry out power urgent maintenance operation, thereby facilitating a power-failure line to have power restoration in a timely manner, and improving the reliability of a power supply line; however, the invention has the disadvantage of failing to provide a suitable maintenance environment.
The invention with Application No CN201510850350.1 discloses an isolating switch maintenance platform device, comprising a maintenance platform, a fixed device provided on a lower end surface of the maintenance platform, and a hitching device provided on an upper end surface of the maintenance platform, wherein a sliding groove passing through a left side surface and a right side surface is provided on the lower end surface of the maintenance platform, the fixed device comprises an upper plate, a lower plate and a side plate connected between the upper plate and the lower plate, a sliding block is provided on an upper end surface of the upper plate, the sliding block is matched and mounted in the sliding groove, a threaded through hole is provided on the side plate, a screw is rotated and provided in the threaded through hole, a tight nut is matched and provided on the screw. The invention has the advantages of a simple structure, a reliable and safe connection with a based channel steel, low manufacturing cost, simple operation and easy maintenance; however, the invention cannot provide a good working environment for maintenance, cannot neaten and fix small parts during maintenance, and has a relatively messy scene.
The invention with application No. CN201410277506.7 provides an isolating switch electrical maintenance platform, comprising two concrete columns and a horizontal sliding passage fixedly provided on the concrete columns, wherein each concrete column is connected thereon with a supporting frame through a hoop, a long access plate is provided on two sides of two supporting frames respectively, a front connection plate, a middle connection plate and a back connection plate are provided in a gap between two long access plates via an insertion and connection manner, a plurality of groups of sleeve pipes is provided at an outer edge of the long access plate at regular intervals, a guard bar is sleeved in each group of the sleeve pipes, the guard bar forms a closed fence therebetween through an inserted pin connection, a removable rotary disc is provided at one side of the horizontal sliding passage, an upright column is provided on the rotary disc, a hanging frame is fixedly provided at an upper portion of the upright column, an electrical hoist is mounted on the hanging frame. The invention has the following effects: the electrical hoist can save manpower, guarantee the continuity during a lifting process and minimize the damage of equipment, a broad working area on the platform can guarantee the safety of the equipment and staff on the maintenance platform. However, the invention is still adapt to an environment but cannot create an environment, therefore, site maintenance cannot be carried out under extreme conditions such as rainy weather, a high-voltage switch shall be moved to elsewhere so as to be maintained, having a relatively big use limitation.
CN201010209234.9 discloses an isolating platform for a distribution network with hot-line work in a power system, comprising a fixed assembly for being fixed on an electrical post, an insulating support assembly for support and operation, and a rotary mechanism for connecting the support assembly and the fixed assembly, the fixed assembly comprises a hoop body which is integrally annular and can be opened and closed, the rotary mechanism comprises a stop frame slidably connected with an upper end of the hoop, a transmission rod fixedly connected with the stop frame, and a transmission wheel axially connected with the transmission rod, the support assembly comprises a flat plate being parallel with a horizontal plane and removably connected with the stop frame of the rotary mechanism, a fence removably connected with the flat plate and having an over 0.4 m of distance away from the electrical post, and a supporting rod obliquely connected under the flat plate and between the flat plate and the rotary mechanism; however, it has a narrow applicable scope and still has a poor working-environment phenomenon.
In addition, when power equipment is maintained with the prior art, for example, when an isolating switch and a transformer are maintained, its removed parts and components, especially a relatively long component such as a conductive arm in the isolating switch and so on, as well as a big component such as a coil in the transformer and so on, are often placed on the ground due to no reasonable placing locations, therefore, the dirt in these parts and components is cleaned inconveniently and inefficiently. In addition, a screw, a nut and a washer and other small parts are often lost and damaged; furthermore, the disassembly and maintenance for the isolating switch or the transformer is a power operation with highly standardized operational requirements, Non-standard placing work can easily lead to confusion in the work scene and security risk, and can also cause a great impact on the maintenance work.